


Crime and Punishment

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Has a Daddy Kink, F/M, baby girl kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x FemaleWarnings: This is garbage. Literal trash. All porn, zero plot. SMUT, Spanking, Daddy!Kink, Baby!Kink, Dom!Dean, biting, rough sex, unprotected sex (wrap that junk), dirty talk, language.A/N: This is all @bobasheebaby and @waywardbaby ‘s fault and also the fact that I am a skank for Dom!Dean. 😬😇 Unbeta’d (barely spell checked if we’re being honest) all mistakes are mine.





	Crime and Punishment

It started out innocently enough; Sam was gone for the weekend and they had the bunker to themselves.

What kind of trouble could they REALLY get into?

“DEAN!” She shouted from their bedroom.

“YEAH?!” Dean yelled back

“Can you get this box for me please?! I can’t reach it!” She yelled and then moved to sit on the bed. She could hear Dean walking down the hallway and then watched as he walked into their room. Wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans that hugged his delicious body in all the right places, she was practically drooling from the get go.

“What box?” He asked, his back to her and focused on the task at hand as he searched on the upper shelf of their closet.

“That one,” She told him “the black one with silver writing on it.”

She watched as his head tilted to the side. There was no such box.

“What are you talking about?” He asked as he turned “there’s no-WELL, hello.” a sly grin crossed his face.

Dressed in a slutty school girl outfit complete with knee high socks, high heels and pigtails, she grinned at him.  
“I seem to be having some trouble with my homework,” she told him as she sat up on her knees “would you be my study buddy?”

Not needing to be told twice, Dean crosses the room in record time and smashed his mouth against hers.

“Fucking hell sweetheart,” he said between kisses “you trying to kill me or something?”

She giggled

“What? You don’t like it?” She asked, tugging at the scrap of fabric that dared to call itself a skirt. A wolfish grin crossed his mouth as he grabbed her hand and pressed it to his hardened length.

“Like is an understatement for what this does to me.” He said as he laid her on her back and crawled on top of her. She hooked her leg around his hip and flipped him onto his back as she rutted her cloth covered sex against him. He groaned as she placed his hands above his head and kissed him hard. She kept him distracted while she bound his wrists to the bed and then asked

“You want me Daddy?”

He growled, actually growled, making her nearly come right then and there.

“Oh you have no idea baby.” He said as she pulled back. His eyes were so lust blown, they were nearly black.

“You’re gonna have to catch me first.” She told him and slid off the bed. He looked confused and then tried to bring his hands down, only to find the he was tied to the bed by scarves.

“No!” He yelled and she smirked

“Be a good boy while I go get some water.” She said as she blew him a kiss and sashayed away.

 

He’d get out of those scarves in the blink of an eye, they both knew it, so she made the effort to put as much distance between them as possible while still acting casual. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, taking a sip of it. She kept her ear trained for any sounds or sights of movement. She set her water bottle down, smacking her lips together as she felt one of her hands get pulled behind her back while a bigger, stronger hand got curled around her neck. Not enough to hurt her, but to let her know he was there.

And he was MAD.

“Think you can tie me up and leave me like that?” He asked in her ear “while you prance around in this hot little outfit?” He gave her ear a bite, slowly tugging the flesh until it snapped back into place and she let out a high pitched cry. “You’ve been a bad, bad girl.” He said in her ear “Daddy doesn’t like to be teased does he?”

“No sir!” She practically squealed

He chuckled in her ear, sending a shiver of desire down her spine.

“Now I have to punish you baby, do you understand?”

“Yes sir!” She said

He bent her over the counter and pushed the skirt up, then brought her panties down. He kicked her legs shoulder width apart and brushed his hard cock against her wet heat.

“Three smacks,” he told her, his voice commanded her total attention “one for teasing me, one for tying me up without my permission and another for running away. Count or I’ll start over, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Yes Daddy!” She said loudly.

One hand rolling up her back, his fingertips stroking her spine. This touch was tender, this was him checking on her.

“Color?” He asked

“Green.” She told him

After being given the literal green light, he brought his hand down on her bare ass, making her cry out.

“One!” She yelled

She wanted to squeeze her thighs together to relieve the pressure but where her panties were, she couldn’t without him noticing.

He brought his hand down again and smacked her hard on the opposite butt cheek

“TWO!” She cried

He kneaded the flesh on her behind before delivering the final blow, making her squirm and cry out

“THREE!”

“Color?” He asked in her ear as she panted

“Green” she told him

Before she could blink, she had pulled her up right, spun her around to face him, picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder. This time, she did squeal as he turned around and carried her back to their bedroom. When he reached their door, he kicked it shut and threw her on the bed. She landed with a bounce and an “oof!” as he crawled on top of her, delivering a blistering kiss.

“That’ll teach you not to be a bad girl won’t it?” He asked as he encircled his arms around her.

What was that saying? Well behaved women rarely make history? In this case, well behaved women don’t get their ass spanked by Dean Winchester.

“Yes Daddy,” She told him as they kissed “I’ll be good.” “For now.” She thought

“That’s right,” he said as he untied the top of her outfit where he found she wasn’t wearing a bra “and no bra? Baby, if you wanted Daddy’s attention, all you had to do was ask.”

She smiled as he kissed down her neck

“Now, what fun would that be?” She asked as the scruff in his face scratched her skin in the best way. He yanked her panties off and threw them across the room as he sat up and pulled his shirt off. She sat up and was at about eye level with his belt.

“May I?” She asked, placing her hand over the buckle. He smoothed her hair with his hand

“That’s a good girl,” he said “yes, you may.”

She swiftly unbuckled his belt, the familiar clinking of metal making her nearly drip from her core. After undoing his pants he pushed her on to her back and stood.

“As much fun as that would be,” he said as he kicked off his jeans and underwear “if I don’t fuck you senseless soon, I’m gonna bust.”

“Whatever Daddy wants, Daddy gets.” She told him. Another grin crossed his face as he got back on the bed with her.

“Damn right baby,” he said as he crawled over to her “turn over.”

“Yes Daddy.” She answered in the most innocent tone as she rolled on to her hands and knees. He groaned at he sight and got behind her

“You’re gonna kill me,” he said as he lined himself up with her soaking entrance “and I wouldn’t be mad about it.” She didn’t have time to retort, he slammed home inside her and they both cried out. “FUCK Baby, you’re soaking wet for me.” He said as he began to move.

“Yes-AH!-I am!” She answered and arched her back as he gripped her hips hard. The sound of his hips hitting her back said was borderline obscene and she was loving every second of it.

“Oh my god,” he said “fuck, you feel good.”

He yanked her on to her knees and said “Arms around Daddy. This is gonna be rough.”

“Oh fuck,” she whined as she reached behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stretched one arm across her stomach, holding her close while the other went between her legs and played with her clit, making her moan out “ohhhhhh Daddy.”

“Fuck,” he said in her ear “keep talking like that baby.”

“Daaaaddy,” she moaned out as he picked up the pace with his hand and hips “fuck Daddy, that feels so gooooood!”

“God damn it sweetheart,” he said as he bit her ear “you really are gonna kill me.”

He grunted in her ear, it was all she could do to hold on and cry out while he fucked her hard.

“Fuck baby, I’m gonna come, come for Daddy sweetheart.” He said lowly

She felt the coil in her belly reached its breaking point and snapped. She screamed

“OH GOD DEAN!” As she came.

That was his undoing, he let go coming hard inside her as he let out a cry.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” He swore, his hips coming to a still. They both fell on to the bed, breathing hard and their hearts pounding.

“Mhhh, that was fun.” She said as she rolled to face him and he smirked.

“When did you get this anyway?” He asked, tugging on the end of her skirt.

“I’ve had it a while,” she told him “just been waiting for the right time to show it off for you.”

“Perfect timing.” He said and enveloped her in his arms and sweetly kissed her.


End file.
